Vacuum packaging is known in the art and provides a convenient solution for extending the shelf life of foods and/or reducing the volume of the package. Vacuum packaging involves removal of air from the package prior to sealing. It reduces the amount of atmospheric oxygen in the packaging and thus inhibits the growth of aerobic bacteria or fungi. It is used for storage of dry foods, such as cereals or coffee, over a long period of time and for storage of fresh foods, such as vegetables, over a shorter period of time. Vacuum packaging comes in various shapes and can be rigid or flexible.